


how you want me when you got a girl?

by eutanazja



Category: The Long Walk - Richard Bachman
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Sort Of, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eutanazja/pseuds/eutanazja
Summary: mcvries o jan.





	how you want me when you got a girl?

garraty lubi mówić o jan, a mcvries lubi garraty'ego, więc pozwala mu gadać.

garraty zaczyna w auguście, ciągnie przez połowę lewiston, później robi sobie krótką przerwę i kończy w porterville. słowa wylewające się z jego ust brzmią jak żydowskie piosenki priscilli, ciepłe, słodkie i romantyczne. w miarę jak ucichają, a głowa garraty'ego zwiesza się luźno na obojczyku, podskakując przy każdym kroku, jan przestaje być dziewczyną, gorącą dziewczyną raya robiącą na drutach, odmawiającą modlitwę czy płaczącą wśród tłumu gdzieś w freeport — zaczyna przypominać dziwaczną legendę, może nawet sen — czy mcvries jest pewien, że sobie jej nie wymyślił? piękna blond mara, diabeł w przebraniu dziewczyny. 

jan ma na nadgarstku bliznę w kształcie afryki, po tym, jak kiedyś poparzyła się wrzątkiem; nie chce uprawiać seksu przed ślubem; jej ojciec przyjechał z jakiegoś sowieckiego kraju i związał się z amerykanką i tak na świat przyszła sama jan (mcvries przytakuje, choć w myślach przeklina pierdolonych rodziców jan, kto by pomyślał? kto by pomyślał, że tak wpadnie?) jan kocha psy. ma dwa kremowe labradory i jest wolontariuszką w schronisku czy gdzieś (garraty nie pamięta). poza tym dobrze się uczy. ma zamiar wyjechać do jakiegoś dobrego uniwerku (zależy gdzie ją przyjmą, tak zawsze mówi, ale garraty twierdzi, że przyjmą ją wszędzie). nigdy nie uderzyła garraty'ego. nigdy nie zraniła go w twarz nożem do papieru. 

mcvries ma wrażenie, że dogadałby się z jan. w innych okolicznościach, tak, bez trzęsącego się olsena, nerwowego parkera i narwanego barkovitcha, bez ulewy, zimna i kamieni w butach, w jakimś innym uniwersum. cholerna jan. 

może jest nawet trochę ważniejszy od jan, przynajmniej teraz. jej tu nie ma. nie ma jej, gdy trzeba poklepać garraty'ego po plecach, zapewnić, że wszystko będzie dobrze, jeśli tylko kontynuuje ruszanie nogami, ba! — nie ma jej tu, żeby uratować mu dupę. to zasługa mcvriesa, fakt, że silne, zdrowe płuca garraty'ego wciąż pracują, że jego słodkie usteczka wciąż się poruszają, wyrzucając z siebie imię tej dziwki. ( _jan, jan, jan, zrobię to dla jan, mcvries)._

zrób to dla mnie, garraty, chce powiedzieć mcvries. zrób to dla mnie. przeżyj barkovitcha i nawet tego cwela stebbinsa, i przeżyj mnie, a później pamiętaj o mnie przez resztę swojego marnego życia z jan, jan w końcu będzie gruba i brzydka, i zaciąży, i będzie narzekać, i będziesz za mną tęsknił, och, zatęsknisz, garraty. ale ja będę już tylko zbiorowiskiem delikatnych kości gdzieś pod ziemią w maine.

mcvries też przysypia na chwilę — sen ogarnia go niczym ciepły koc. śni mu się jan, śliczna, urocza jan przebrana za maryję dziewicę; wygląda jak matka mcvriesa, dostojna i surowa, nietknięta. mamo, zmyj ze mnie ten grzech. 

— masz poniedziałek i piątek, daj mi go tylko na _weekend_. 

miłość i nienawiść, przywiązanie i zazdrość. dwie nici priscilli stykające się ze sobą jak w części większego kłębu. miłość do garraty'ego. nienawiść do jan. miłość jan i garraty'ego. nienawiść do nich. zakochiwanie się w garratym było miłe, jak praca na roli w letnie popołudnia albo picie lemoniady na ganku, albo psy ujadające na łańcuchach przed latynoskim barem. zakochiwanie się w garratym było niczym skakanie w przepaść tylko po to, by poczuć strach, ze świadomością, że dno równa się śmierci. nienawiść do jan jest czymś różnym. nieuzasadnionym. wszystko jest w porządku, jeśli mcvries umrze. _gdy_ umrze. dopóki nikt inny nie tknie garraty'ego, wszystko będzie w porządku. 

gdyby nie ta cholerna, cholerna jan. 

 _jak mógłbyś mnie kochać, skoro masz dziewczynę?_  

mcvries otwiera oczy, patrzy na niebo.

— ulewa — oznajmia garraty z nikłym uśmiechem. 

życie jest marszem i kiedyś trzeba się zatrzymać. 


End file.
